The Bloody Victory
by Tbhcake
Summary: Annalise Contë has always been an outcast. She has an abusive mother, is bullied, and, as far as she knows, killed her real parents. But Annalise is different. She can move things. With her mind. She can make people hurt. If she wants. But when she is entered into the 78th annual hunger games, her real powers will be revealed. And it won't be pretty. Rated T cause The Hunger Games.
1. Prologue-Nightmares

**Hey guys Tbhcake here with the prologue to my very first HG fanfiction! Please favorite and review they freaking make my day no lie! I'll be updating sometime soon depending on how busy I get. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR CARRIE. I wish I owned them. But I don't. *sighs* enjoy the prologue!**

* * *

I'd never really thought much about death. Particularly mine. It's so dark and dank. I used to think death was the most terrifying thing in the world. How wrong was I. I mean there were so many things to live for. Or at least that's what I thought. What everyone wanted me to believe. That this perfectly designed world was meant for me to be happy in. I will laugh at you if that's what you think this world is about. Happiness, sunshine, and a perfect life. I've seen things you can only see in your darkest nightmares. Forget that. I've DONE things that would make the devil himself seethe with jealousy. Once you're a victor, you can never escape. Your trapped inside your past. Reliving your most horrid nightmares over and over. And to think. When I was reaped, it wasn't even my fault. It was my parents. Who I didn't even know still existed. Sometimes it makes me furious that they even had me and forced me to live in this hell people call life. But it's not their fault. It's never their fault. My momma used to tell me God won't help me. I used to get very furious and defensive every time she'd tell me this. But after I returned home, she'd tell me this again and again and again. Over and over. And then, I started to realize she was right. I killed people. I hurt people. I made them bleed. God wouldn't love me anymore. I was bad. I was dangerous. I was a man made product. This is what happens when you become a victor. You become a finished product of the Capitol. A puppet. And the puppet master never rests. You're always on camera. Always watched. Always performing. And if you fail to preform well, you can kiss anyone you are about goodbye. Forever. I used to think nobody decent ever won the games. Anyone who won was either very weak and won by default, or they were a killing machine full of arrogance, hatred,vengeance, and bloodthirst. But I amend my previous statement to this. No one ever wins the games. No matter if you've been a victor for 20 years, or just a few days, you can never forget. You can never get rid of the nightmares. You can never forget the faces of the people you've killed. You can never forget the insanity that they caused you. You can never forget your bloody victory.

I jerk open my eyelids suddenly. Like from a nightmare. One of those nightmares where you're falling, and you wake up right before you hit cold, hard ground. I turn my head slowly. Almost tiredly. I see above me red flames. Devouring everything combined with a sky that's as black as a pit. I pull myself to my feet, with an effort, and observe my burning surroundings. I'm standing on a stage. With a collapsed podium, a broken glass bowl, and fire all over the curtains. Turning them to a dark black, and then falling. A throne placed on the stage burns and the metal from its magnificent head drips slowly to the ground and solidifies. The emergency sprinklers spritz out water every few seconds, their wires obviously punctured. The cat walk is ripped down and the floorboards are all broken and flaming. Beside me lies an unconscious or even dead boy, in a white tux and blood partially spilled on his right side. His arms stretched out as if they're reaching for something. His eyes are still open, and they're such a beautiful hazel color. Tears fill up my eyes and I fight back a sob. I don't even know why, I don't even know who he is. I turn my head to the left and see two faceless people thrown backward onto the burning stage. One man, who has bronze hair and perfect tan skin, with a soft white sweater, almost maroon now, and hands unclenched and unmoving. The other person is a red-headed girl, who is slightly to the left of the man, with a aqua blue wavy shirt on, who lies on her back, pale skin reflecting the flames, facing the sky, and limbs eerily quiet. She looks almost like a mermaid. Like the sea in that sweater. I sink down to my knees and sob, for I can swear I know these people. Silent tears drip down my face and onto hers, as I look at her hair, for she is faceless.

"Please wake up," I whimper softly.

I lower my face onto her chest and let out a cry of agony, which comes deep within my soul. The sound of a tortured being, with no direction in life. I move over to the man and place my hands around his neck gently, but desperately. "Wake up. WAKE UP PLEASE PLEASE I NEED YOU!"

I scream as the fire continues to burn around me. I lift my hands from his neck, and all I see is red. I stumble backward, terrified. His neck wasn't red before. I slowly look down at my hands and let out a horrid scream. I'm covered in blood. From head to toe. It's hot, thick, and all over me. I slowly turn around and I don't only see flames this time. I see people. All of them dead. Lying on top of each other with blood everywhere. I can swear I can hear them screaming. Begging. Pleading. As their lives are ripped viciously from them. I sink to my knees and cover my ears. Make it stop please. PLEASE.

"I excepted to find you here."

I whip my sticky red hair around and I see a middle aged woman with perfect gray hair the stops right at her shoulders. I hiss at her, and move away, knowing somehow she means no good. She grins eerily at me, and I become even more uneasy.

"It's your fault you know," she says moving towards me. I try to move but my limbs are glued to the floor.

"They're all dead because of you," she says moving toward my face. "NO YOU'RE LYING! I DIDN'T DO IT! I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

I scream tears streaming my bloodied face. The old woman only chuckled and placed her hand on my cheek, and her touch burns as she presses her hand harder.

"Scrape, scrape, scrape, you can't escape," she sings almost too delightedly. I scream as loud as I can until I feel like my vocal chords will rip apart. But the woman stands there, unmoving, unfazed. She lifts her hand off my face, and I see that it's covered in blood. I desperately rub the skin of my hands, trying to get the blood off, but it's stuck. And it won't come off. She grins at my insanity, and suddenly I'm screaming again. I can hear all the people who are lying dead screaming, so unbearably loud I feel like my eardrums will puncture, just like the sprinklers, and will spritz blood everywhere. I can hear two screams that are louder than the rest. The man and the woman's, who still lie on the floor, screams. I just know it's their screams. I scream once again as the old woman smiles slyly, and disperses, and I'm left alone with the flames and screams. I cover my ears and squeeze them so hard I hope it'll break my skull. I hear another voice screaming loudly and then I realize.  
It's mine.  
I scream until all my world becomes the burning flames, and then all I know is black.


	2. Chapter 1- Bring me Close

**Hey guys Tbhcake here with a new update to The Bloody Victory! Enjoy and I will be updating soon! Thank you to all viewers and follows! Please review and follow! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CARRIE OR THE HUNGER GAMES**

* * *

I shiver as the water comes up over my legs. I pull on my swimming cap and stand near the back of the swimming pool. I used to being excluded from everything.  
"Come on ladies don't be afraid of the ball!" Ms. Greer, my gym teacher yells.  
All the girls yell and scream, trying to get the ball. Suddenly, the ball comes zooming in my direction, and lands right in front of me, water spitting in all directions. Silence, with everyone glaring at me with remorse.

"Alright, Annalise Conte, she's always on the sidelines come on let her set it over," Ms. Greer says breaking the silence.

"Yeah Annalise!" Yells Sue, who was one of the nicer people in my school.

"Come on Annalise Conte!" Yells another random classmate.

I breathe nervously then serve the ball over. Unfortunately, it hits Sue, right in the head. I throw both my hands over my mouth. Oh no. What did I just do. I've just given everyone another excuse to torment me. Suddenly Chris Hagerson, Sue's friend starts laughing hysterically.

"Haha so funny Chris," Sue says, breaking off into laughter.  
"Oh my gosh Anna," Sue says, still laughing.  
A small smile surfaces on my face, because she's not laughing at me, she's laughing with me. I start to laugh too, almost hopefully. Suddenly Chris turns around and throws the ball at me, and it splashes in front of me.  
"You eat s*it," she laughs turning around.  
My smile immediately drops. All my hope of being included totally dissolved.

I walk into the locker room, my head down, trying to become invisible. I hear the other girls talking and laughing together. I change out of my clothes, and step into the shower.  
I try to make as little noise as possible as I turn on the spout, which shudders, and then the warm water comes on. I begin washing myself off, feeling calmer and less stupid in the warm water. I begin to wash my legs when I realize something. Water isn't supposed to be red.  
I drop the soap bar and look at the red blood all over my hands. My heart beat becomes fast. My breathe comes out in spurts.  
"HELP! HELP! HELP ME!" I scream.  
I rush over to where the other girls are. I grab Sue's arm, the only person who might not entirely hate me.  
"Get off me you dweeb!" She yells. "Oh my God, look what you did to my shirt!" She says disgustedly. "Please! I think I bleeding to death. Please," I yell frantically.  
Tina, one of Chris' friends speaks up next.  
"Oh my God it's period blood."  
The other girls begin to whisper and talk and mutter together while I'm bleeding out.  
"PLEASE HELP ME!" I scream out desperately.  
"It's just your period!" Chris says. She reaches into a silver box on the wall, and pulls out a white package and chucks it at me.  
"Plug it up!" She chants.  
"PLEASE I THINK I'M DYING!" I yell as I trip and fall. It hurts. Everything.  
"PLUG IT UP! PLUG IT UP! PLUG IT UP!"  
Everyone chants. They throw white things and white wrappers at me. I attempt to block them, but they just keep coming and thudding against my skin. I desperately clutch to my towel, which keeps slipping down, and is now covered in blood. Chris takes out a green device, and holds it up. I try desperately to push myself to the wall and escape from this humility.  
"AHH!" I scream desperately.  
Please hear me. Anyone. Anything. Please. I close my eyes and sob. Lord help me please.  
"Come on ladies! Move ladies!"  
Ms. Greer comes over to me. I clutch desperately to her leg, sobbing and doubling over in pain.  
"Annalise what's wrong?" Ms. Greer asks, genuinely concerned. Im sobbing and too choked up to speak.  
"Annalise what's wrong? Please I want to help you," Ms. Greer says. "IT HURTS! It hurts. Something's not right,"  
I yell, pain exploding in my core. Sue steps up to Ms. Greer.  
"Ms. Greer, I think Annalise got her first period," Sue says slowly.

"NO! NO! NO!" I scream, and everyone's voices become muffled, all I can hear is my thoughts. Oh no. Mama's gonna be mad. She's gonna flip. I feel Ms. Greer's hands on the sides of my shoulders, shaking me, but I continue crying and screaming. Suddenly, I feel a burning sensation on the side of my face, and my breathe has been knocked back into me.  
"EVERYONE GET OUT NOW!" Ms. Greer yells, and everyone disperses slowly.  
"Come on honey let's clean you up," Ms. Greer says bringing me into a hug. I see Chris and her friends Sue, Tina, Nick and Lizzy looking back at me and laughing. Hatred bubbles up inside me, ready to explode for these horrid girls. The lightbulb above us, suddenly bursts, and the glass rains down onto the pink tiled floor. Chris stares at me scared for a second, then smirks and takes off, out of the locker room.

I walked into the principle's office, Ms. Greer at my side. I keep my head down as I can feel principle Morton's eyes on me, looking very displeased that his lunch was disrupted by me. I sit down tentatively, not wanting to tell either of these teachers what happened in the locker room. It would just make those girls even angrier at me. "Anna, I'm so sorry I slapped you, I know I should've handled it better, I just panicked,"  
Ms. Greer says apologetically as she sits to the left of me, holding my arm comfortingly.  
"What those girls did was unforgivable Anna, absolutely repulsive," Ms. Greer says again when she notices I'm not responding.  
"It's perfectly normal for girls to get their period, but usually it happens a bit earlier. Is this your first time?" She asks leaning toward me.

"Well maybe you can talk to a guidance counselor about that or maybe a nurse," Principle Morton pipes up, "But what I need to know is who was throwing...things...in the locker room at you."  
I look at him, my stare unmoving. You can't tell him Anna. They'll just tease you more if you do.  
"Well it seems that Annie is going to come to her own defense-" Principle Morton starts again.  
"It's Anna," I murmur quietly.  
The principle looks at me for a second, then continues.  
"Ms. Greer, if she's not going to speak up, then you must," he says crossing his arms.  
"It was Chris Hargenson and all her friends," Ms. Greer snips at him, and then turns back to me.  
"Now Adre-" the principle turns back to me.  
"It's Anna," I say once more, louder this time.  
He continues, ignoring me, and gestures for me to stand. I look at him for a second, shift my weight off the black chair, and stand, hiding myself behind my books.  
"I apologize sincerely for what happened today, and we will take precautions to make sure this kind of incident doesn't occur again. If anything happens like this again, just report straight to me. Alright Ally?" He says grinning weirdly at me.  
He wasn't sorry. He didn't care. All he wanted to do was go back to his lunch.  
"IT'S ANNA!" I yell, and behind me, I hear the shattering of glass. The old water cooler, with fresh water in it, has shattered, and water is everywhere.  
"Anna?" Ms. Greer says asks as I storm out of the office and into the beaten down hallway.

I walk down the hallway, everything in my head spinning. Why didn't momma tell me? It hurt so much, I had to clench my stomach as I was walking. I grimaced. Would she be mad? Probably. Everything is a sin in her eyes. Since tomorrow was the reaping day and there was no school, I couldn't leave early today. Thank goodness. Momma would be so upset. I don't know what she'd do. After I graduate in the next month, I can move out of the house and begin working in the factories. They're supposed to be very dangerous. People die of their fingers getting cut off in the machines, fires breaking out and everyone being burned alive, and the gas from the machines cause a lot of diseases. Sometimes I think we're worse off the district twelve.  
The mayor is very strict about our education and work, and now since President Coin is in charge, she wants everyone to know about every nook and cranny of our district and what it's about.  
Any other information being taught, will be lead to a whipping and execution for anyone teaching the information as well as any of the students.  
As I walk down the hallway, I see a group of our red lockers with white spray painted words on them. Annalise Conte eats s*it. That's what it said.  
The janitor is half heartedly trying to clean it up. Tears fill up my eyes as I walk around the corner and into the bathroom. I throw my backpack on the ground and stare into the mirror. Why do I have to be such a freak. Why can't I be normal? Everyone thinks I'm so weird and I don't know why.  
I stare at my reflection harder, almost trying to recompose my face. Suddenly, the mirror begins to quake and crack, and it shatters into the bathroom sink. I inhale a quick take of breathe.  
What the...Now put it back together Anna. I stare at the broken shards of glass, and they suddenly start to quake, as if they're trying to come back together again. I smile, and then I start laughing. Suddenly a student comes into the bathroom and I drop the glass. I pick up my backpack and bolt out of the bathroom, headed for the library.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed! I'll be updating as soon as possible and I promise things will really start to pick up soon with this story . The song that's in the title of this chapter is Bring me Close by Mindy Gledhill I DO NOT OWN THE SONG. Xoxo**


	3. Chapter 2- Fidelity

**Hey guys here's chapter two! Thank you for the follows, reviews and favorites. It means a lot. I promise this will get a lot more hunger games like in the next few chapters for all the THG fanfic readers. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CARRIE OR THE HUNGER GAMES. Enjoyx**

* * *

The library has a very limited selection of books, because the president doesn't want any rebellious ideas floating around in people's heads. I walk in, and no one turns to see me. I smile for the first time today, for they are treating me like any other person walking into the room. I walk down the carpeted steps, and round the corner, looking up at the few columns of rough, cheap wood.

I start walking up and down the columns. Textiles level 11.  
That was the book I needed. I round one of the columns again, and finally land upon the T section. I squat down and run my fingers over the bindings of the old books.  
Textiles, textiles, textiles, aha! Here it is. I pull the book off the shelf, and I am about to I find a table, when something catches my eye. Behind where the book was, there is another book, probably overlooked by a peacekeeper when they came and burned all of our old books and replaced them with new ones, and it is propped up slightly against the shelf The book looks old and dusty, but I'm curious.  
I look both ways to make sure no one is coming, and pick up the old book.  
On the back it says,"Through blood comes the power," in gold writing. I frown and flip the book over. My eyes widen as I read the front cover. Telekinesis: Unlocking the Mind. I run my fingers over my treasure and tuck it safely between the layers and layers of work I have in my backpack. I have to get this home. Before anyone realizes I took anything. I clutch my brown colored backpack to my chest. This book could be incriminating. I could be killed for having it. But for some reason, I felt like I should keep it. Telekinesis...what's that mean?  
The bell rings that announces the end of the day. I bolt out of the library. Eager to start reading, and to confront momma. My brow furrows. I wonder what she's going to do.  
_

I walk outside my house and sit on the curb for a little. I don't want to face mamma just yet. I look up at the huge oak tree that's covering the light from the sun. Move over. Move the leaves over. That's what what I think as I stare at the branches of the tree. Suddenly, the leaves separate, and the rays of sun come through. I look down the street and see a boy riding his bike close to me.

"Crazy Conte! Crazy Conte!" He chants as he's riding down the block.

I narrow my eyes. Let him fall. Let him bleed. Let him hurt. His bike suddenly overturns, and he tumbles onto the bank. I stare at him and he looks at me terrified. He picks up his rusty old bike and bolts. I turn to the house. Time to tell momma.

As I come into my house, I hear a thudding noise from the upstairs. Where's momma? As I walk up the flight of stairs, I see my momma, banging her head against the wall muttering," Devils got her now". I walk into the room and approach her.  
"Momma stop it," I plead.  
But she keeps banging her head. Once. Twice. Three times.

"MOMMA!" I yell. She slowly looks up and opens her eyes. "I don't want to upset you," I say as I walk over and sit next to her.  
She opens and closes her mouth, as if she wants to say something but she doesn't.  
"Momma why didn't you tell me?" I whisper. "Momma I was so scared I thought I was going to die," she doesn't say anything, so I continued.

"Momma they laughed at me and they-they threw things at me," I say, feeling weak an helpless.

Silence. She picks up her head and looks at me.

"So you're a woman now. A woman who has sinned," she says slowly. I get up, frustrated.

"Momma I didn't sin! How did you even know about this?" I ask staring at her.

"Ms. Greer contacted me and said you had begun the curse of the blood," she says slowly and mad-like.

"Momma there's no curse of the blood it's just a period. I didn't sin!" I exclaim getting back to our previous conversation.

"You showered with those other girls you-" she began, but I cut her off.

"Momma everyone has to shower, everyone that's just the rules!" I yell.

"Well you must be different because HE can see you-" she began again.

"I don't wanna be different momma! I wanna be like them I wanna be JUST LIKE THEM!" I yell grabbing her wrists.

"You will go to your closet, and you will PRAY!" She yells while hitting my face with her bible.

I take in a sharp intake of breathe as I hit the floor. My face stings as I speak my next words.

"No momma. The Lord is good and his holy love endures forever throughout all the generations," I say breathlessly as she puts her hands on the sides of my face.

"Maybe I can make you work in the factories instead of school," she says.

"No you can't!" I exclaim getting up and going downstairs.

"We'll pray together!" She exclaims following me,"Together women of the weak and sin-" she continues.

"You didn't tell me and they laughed," I say fuming and upset. "I didn't sin, you sinned," I say finally.

She stares at me, looking quite  
aggressive and angry.  
"I did not," she says slowly walking down the stairs. "I did not sin," she hisses.  
My palms become sweaty. She was upset. She opens the creaky door. No. No. Anything but this.  
"Now go to your closet," momma says blankly.  
I shake my head and my eyes grow wide with fear. "No momma," I say, my voice shaking.  
"Go to your closet and pray," she says, her position on the subject unmoving.  
"I shake my head once again, backing away.  
"You pray," she says staring at me.  
"No," I say breathing rapidly. My forehead becoming wet with sweat.

Suddenly, she grabs me and starts pulling me to the closet.  
"NO! NO MOMMA NO! PLEASE! GET OFF ME!" I scream as she throws me in.  
I frantically throw myself at the door, but she pushes me back and bolts the door shut.  
"You pray little girl! Pray for forgiveness!" She yells.  
"MOMMA LET ME GO! LET ME OUT!" I scream as I pound desperately at the door, breathing hard.  
"AHH! AHH! HELP!" I scream once more.  
"GOD YOU SUCK!" I scream as I visualize the door cracking right in two. Right then, the door splits, and I know I've done it. I hear momma muttering, but then I hear feet shuffling, and she doesn't return. I wait and wait and wait. Becoming drowsier and more tired. I hate tight spaces. That's why I hate this closet. I'm terrified. I'm sweating so hard and my teeth are chattering. I slowly close my eyes and rest. Just for a minute. Just for a minute..

* * *

Hey guys hope you liked it I'll be updating soon!

SONG: Fidelty by Regina Spektor

If anyone can guess the district Annalise is from... Well I'll be very proud of you.


	4. Chapter 3- The Voice Within

**hey guys Tbhcake here with chapter three! I spent some time this week making and editing pictures of who I thought would be a perfect Annalise Grace Contë. If you want to see them, just kik me accio_nightlock or comment on this chapters reviews. Btw... Pay very close attention to what color her eyes are... I'll just leave you there. ;) enjoy**

* * *

_Rightly be  
Our father's mercy  
Come his lighthouse evermore  
But to us, he gives the keeping  
Of the lights, along the shore  
So let all the lights be burning  
For him across the world  
Oh god our Heavenly Father  
Won't you save me, save me, save me, save me, save._  
That slow, old melody sings slowly from my mother's voice, which is actually very pretty, as I'm still half asleep. Suddenly, the closet door unlocks and she comes in. She sits next to me and moves my bronze hair out of my face.  
"Did you finish your prayers little girl?" She says looking at me gently.  
I nod sleepily. "Yes momma," I say looking up.  
She kisses my forehead, then looks at me again. "I love you Annalise," she whispers.  
"I love you too," I whisper brushing my hair out of my face.  
"Go and freshen up for bed now," she says standing up.  
"Yes momma," I say, more awake now.  
She goes back to the kitchen, and starts doing some of the dishes. She means well. She doesn't know how to be the best parent, but she's trying.  
I pick up my backpack from the living room and head upstairs. I wanted to start reading my book, the telekinesis one. I'll leave the rest of my homework until after tomorrow, after the reaping. I shudder. The reaping. An overwhelming sense of fear comes over me. I try to push it away, but it always comes back. Tearing at the back of my brain.  
I change quickly out of my school clothes and go into the bathroom in the hallway. The water is still in the tub, so momma must have run it while I was in the closet. I sink slowly into the now room temperature water and clean myself off. I bring the water up to my face and rub it along the sweat glands on my skin. As soon as I'm done washing off, my stomach begins hurting so I take care of that like Ms. Greer told me to, and then head back to my room.  
My room has cream colored walls, a rough wood floor, a small closet with a few clothing selections, a bedside stand, a small window, and a crucifix on the wall. My house is considered a cheap lower class house, as is myself and my mother. We were looked down upon in the ranks of society, and we weren't anything special. I wasn't a career. Momma wouldn't let me attend the academy. She said the devil possess every living soul in that building, and that was where our conversation had ended.  
Momma works as a seamstress in the town, and isn't one of the most popular. She insists on only selling and making the most modest clothes, and never letting anyone who doesn't worship Christ inside the store. So, you can imagine how much money we make.  
Momma only let's me wear the clothing she chooses, which is clothes that never reveal anything, and that never flash anything. I wear the same outfits over and over again, and she occasionally makes me a new one. She has taught me how to sew, and I'm actually quite good at it.  
I pull out my white undershirt and long pants, and pull them over my legs and head. The fabric crinkles slightly, but as soon as it's over my head, the annoying sound stops.  
I pick up my backpack, rummage through my papers, and the book surfaces. I grin slightly and put my backpack and other books on the shelf on the opposite side of the room. I sit criss cross on top of my small cot, and begin reading. The book is relatively long, but I skip most of the intro.  
I takes me only about 45 minutes to read the entire thing, and when I'm finished, my mind is greatly enlightened. Apparently, telekinesis is being able to move or break objects without actually touching them. Sometimes this happens when you have a strong feeling or anxiety, fear, or anger. Is that what I have? I close the book and lean backward into the head of the bed, my breathing irregular. Is that why the mirror broke? Is that why the water cooler shattered? Is that why the lightbulb burst? Is that why the door snapped in two?  
_Was I telekinetic?_ I gulped slowly, my Adam's apple bobbing. I looked slowly to the book on the other side of the room. I lifted my hand up slowly, beckoning the book over to where I sat. The book sat, unmoving. Come on Annalise. Think harder. I stared at the book, and my arm became more rigid. Slowly, oh so slowly, the book began to lift and make its way to me. My mouth hung open in shock as the book kept coming.  
Now stop the book Anna. I switched my hand into a halt position, and the book stops in midair. I breathe out in surprise in shock. I wonder what else I could lift. I looked around at the other items that lay around my bed and the room. I raised both my hands up as I concentrated on picking all of them up. The items obeyed and floated up, stopping on the same level of my hands. I held them there for a few seconds before I picked up my wooden nightstand. It was easy to lift, so I wondered if I could lift my bed. The lights of the lamps in my room flickered as my bed rose shakily of the ground. I laughed in surprise as I basically held the room in my hands. The nightstand suddenly bumped into the bed, making a loud banging noise.  
I wanted to stop, but I couldn't. I was too amazed at how I could lift these heavy items with no problem at all. I beckoned at the lamps on the table to lift, which they did. All of my room was floating. Suddenly, the door knob began rattling.  
"Annalise?" My momma questioned frantically still rattling the door.  
I immediately settled the items down, motioned for the lights to flick off, covered myself in blankets, then unlocked the door. My momma came in wielding a steak knife, probably thinking someone was in here with me. Once she realizes no one is here, and I'm "asleep", she puts the steak knife on my nightstand, and settles down on the bed next to me.  
"I'm not going to let anyone hurt you little girl," she whispers mostly to herself. "You're safe here with me."  
Am I really safe? How do I know she isn't going to do me in with that knife? I clench my left hand tightly, and the steak knife flies off the night table and onto the floor, blade wedged between the wood. She whirls around surprised, staring at the stuck knife. I smirk silently to myself as my eyelids become heavy and I drift into a slumber.

* * *

**aye another chapter is finished yay. I apologize if this is shorter, I just wanted a good cut off point. The next chapter will be longer and it will start the hunger games part of this fanfiction! Yay! Btw, congrats to sissymac who guessed the correct district Annalise is from: District 8...good job! Make sure to review and favorite! I love you guys! **

**Song: The Voice Within by Christina Aguilera I DO NOT OWN **


	5. Chapter 4- Angel on Fire

**Hey guys Tbhcake here and this is the start of the hunger games! YAY! I'm so excited the games will be quite exciting this year, and the victory tour will have a surprising turn of events. Please keep reviewing and favoriting I love them!DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THG OR CARRIE. Enjoyx**

* * *

All through the night, I see the red-headed girl and the bronze haired man faceless.. Well faces... Drifting through my mind. At one point I even see Sue's boyfriend, Tommy Ross drifting though space, which doesn't make much sense. The gray haired woman still haunts me, and laughs deviously at random moments in my dream.  
I wake up suddenly, my hair stuck to my forehead with sweat, and my sheets crumpled up on the floor. Well so much for no nightmares. I grimace, pick myself up slowly, and look out my tiny window. Gray clouds cover the sky. I let out a shaky breath as I swing myself over the bed and stand up. I walk slowly over to my closet, savoring the feeling of the wood against my feet. This might be the last time I ever see my room. I straighten my shoulders slightly and look in the mirror. I have to be determined. I have to look strong. I sigh as I undo my buttons on my undershirt, slide off my long pants, and slip on my dress momma made me for this years reaping. It's a blue fabricated dress, that goes down past my knees and the sleeves go past my arms. It has beautiful stitched flowers on it, which I run my fingers over, with a blue collar.  
I slip the dress on, and pull out my black work boots. I slip those on as well, then go up to my hair. It's a wild mess, but I manage to do a half braid that goes across the back of my long bronze hair. I go up to my neck and clench my locket I've had since I was little. I would never let it go. I pull my dress down once more, glance at my room one last time, then start downstairs.  
Momma is waiting patiently for me at the table, and stands up for me as I walk in. She circle around me a few times then nods. She approved of my outfit. We sit down at our tiny kitchen table, and we each eat a slice of bread. First we say our prayers of thanks, and then we begin to eat silently. The bread is sweet, and I eat every last crumb of it. After we both finish, we get up and walk outside our small house. Momma drapes her arm over me and we walk out of the house and to the square. As we near the stage I become more anxious. Momma will have to go soon to the adult section, and then I'll have no one.  
"Momma, I'm-I'm scared," I whisper clinging to her black dress. She has her hair up today, which is a change, but I don't say anything.  
She brushes my hair out of my eyes and looks down at me.  
"Don't you worry little girl. I'm not going to let anything happen to you," she says her eyes flickering to the stage.  
She kisses my head quickly, then departs to the adult section. I wait in line patiently, and I spot Chris and her friends chatting nonchalantly in their section, as if not a care in the world.  
"Step forward please," a gruff, monotone voice commands.  
I turn my head and realize I'm next. I comply and step forward, holding out my shaking hand to the peacekeeper. He grabs it roughly then sticks the needle into my finger tip. I flinch slightly before he takes my finger and presses it onto a crisp white page with my name on it.  
"17 year old section is over there," he says pointing to a certain spot near the stage, not even looking up.  
"Thanks," I mumble making my way over to my section. Someone's into their job..  
I look up to the stage and shudder slightly. I spot Garcia, out district escort, who is sporting all purple, and chatting to a horribly bored looking victor. The podium is all set with the glass reaping bowls filled to the brim with slips, and a huge projection screen. I look over at the adult section and see momma holding her cross to her lips and muttering something, probably a prayer.  
"Welcome, welcome one and all to the 78th annual hunger games! And may the odds be EVER, in your favor," Garcia chirps as everyone starts to settle down slowly. How can she be excited for this? 24 innocent children are about to be sent to their death, and two of those deaths are going to be all her fault.  
"And now, for a special video presentation all the way from...the CAPITOL," Garcia swoons excitedly as the video begins. I fight down the bile in my throat and force my eyes upon the screen.  
12 districts, rebellion, can't overthrow the Capitol, every year you must offer up two tributes, blah blah blah. I sigh. There was a rebellion after the 75th annual hunger games, but it failed and all of the people involved were either killed, or are mentors for their district every year for their punishment. That would be awful. Watching all of these innocent children being killed on your watch.  
The video ends, the audience claps... Well a few people do. I just fight the urge to put my hand over my mouth so I don't throw up everywhere. Garcia heads over to the men's bowl in her 4 inch, spikey purple high heels. She dips her electric, purple nail-polished hand into the clear bowl and selects a single slip.  
"Our male tribute is...Toby Canen!" She exclaims excitedly once she gets back to the microphone.  
A darker haired muscular boy steps out of the audience, looking extremely pleased. He must have attended the academy. He walks cockily over to where Garcia stands and looks smugly out into the audience. I roll my eyes. I already can't stand this guy. Garcia walks over to the girls bowl and I start to panic. 7 of those slips have my name on them. But I won't get picked...will I?  
Garcia seems to be taking a painfully long time selecting the proper slip, and it makes my stomach churn unpleasantly. She selects a slip from more to the bottom of the bowl. I'm gripping the bottom of my dress so hard my knuckles are an unhealthy shade of white. She walks over to the microphone again, and every step she takes echoes through my head over and over again. Out of the corner of my eye, I see momma muttering rapidly to her crucifix on her necklace.  
"Our female tribute is...Annalise Conte!" Garcia exclaims. All of a sudden, all I can hear is an incessant ringing noise in my ears. Ringing and ringing every time I breathe, which isn't very often. I can hear my heart beating in my ears. Annalise. Remember. Be brave. I straighten my shoulders a bit and walk forward, almost mimicking the other tribute's posture. I can't see straight. I almost trip twice on my way to the stage. I feel like a piece of glass slowly breaking to pieces.  
I climb the stairs, trying to look as confident as I possibly can. I look into the audience with a stony expression and I see Chris and her friends in the audience looking at me with remorse. What? Are they going to hate me because I was chosen to go into the hunger games? I laugh quietly, almost hysterically, to myself at that thought. They could gladly volunteer and take my place. I also see my momma pulling at her hair and slapping herself in the face. Momma. Stop. I think to myself. I wanted to reach over and pull her wrinkled fingers from slapping her calloused face. She continues, even though a blonde haired woman with a yellow dress, who stands next to her tries to stop her. Momma. STOP. Suddenly, the girl's reaping bowl tumbles over off it's stand and smashes everywhere. Everyone jumps slightly and then stares at the shattered clear glass. I don't even look over at it's broken shards. I know it was me.  
"Well that was uncalled for," Garcia says in her ridiculous accent, obviously startled by the breaking sound. I wonder if this is how she feels when she hears other tributes bones breaking on screen. Their cries of agonizing grief and pain as they whither like a dying flower under her nose. Will she be startled then?  
"Anyway...District 8's tributes, Annalise Conte, and Toby Canen!" Garcia says, her attitude returning to the perky purple headed-Capitol freak that's reaps children. Some of the crowd applaudes, other people look at us with pity, and others look at us with jealousy. I begin laughing, louder this time, at all of those jealous people. HA! Was this a joke? I'm going into the hunger games. If your jealous of that, well all I can say is next year raise your damn hand and VOLUNTEER.  
Garcia looks at me strangely for my little hysterical outburst, and then gestures for me to shake hands with Toby, who looks quite annoyed to be paired up with the crazy, mad laughing freak. I laugh even harder as I shake Toby's rough hand. Will they all look at me like this when I'm being ripped to pieces in the arena? Disgustedly, as the little district eight girl gets done in by another tribute.  
Garcia and Toby back away slowly as I continue laughing until there are tears streaming down my cheeks. I feel two peacekeepers grab my arms and lead me into the justice building.  
"Ugh...Clean this glassy mess up," Garcia's Capitol accented voice says nasally, referring to the broken reaping bowl.

I laugh even harder.  
_

I walk into the small justice building room cautiously. Other tributes have been in here. Cried in here. Begged in here. Screamed in here. Said their last goodbyes here. I walk over to the leather chair. I sit down slowly on the leather chair and start to cry softly. Why did this happen? I was almost cleared. I was almost done with the reapings forever. And now, I'm going to die. At 17. I'm never going home again. I'm never going to see my momma again after today. I wonder how I'll die. A spear? A knife? Bow and Arrow? I try desperately to see the good in the situation, but it's impossible. In being sent to my death against 23 other tributes who will most likely slaughter me. Even if I come home, momma would never forgive me for the things that happened in the arena.  
Suddenly, the brass doorknob turns slowly, and momma walks in slowly. She grabs both my hands and starts to scream and cry. She's mumbling all types of nonsense, but her sobs overcome her voice, and she is once again crying in my lap.

"Shhhh momma it's okay, I'm okay," I say, my voice breaking, as I run my fingers through her hair.  
She lifts her head up slightly and looks at me oddly.  
"God won't help you."  
I jump up from my chair and push her off of me.  
"No momma God loves me. He loves us all. I didn't ask for this momma," I say angrily.  
"No, no, no," momma says holding me face in her hands. I yank her hands off of me.  
"No momma STOP!" I say, yelling the last word. She shrinks backward and falls to the floor, frightened at my anger. I kneel down to face her.  
"You've got to leave that arena Annalise. You've got to come back here where you'll be safe, far away from those demons," momma whispers rapidly, almost like a enchantment or curse, to me as she clutches her hands together in a praying form.  
"Annalise you can't kill or God will never except you he'll never forgive and you'll be having your hearing in hell," she says looking quite serious.  
"Momma. I promise I'm going to try to win without killing. I'm going to try. But I can't promise I won't," I say my voice shaking. Would momma still love me even if I did kill people?  
What was I saying? I can't kill people. I can't even kill animals. She pulls me into her arms, and starts muttering a old prayer into my hair. For some reason, a song comes to my mind.

"Rightly be  
Our father's mercy  
Come his lighthouse evermore  
But to us, he gives the keeping  
Of the lights, along the shore  
So let all the lights be burning  
For him across the world  
Oh god our Heavenly Father  
Won't you save me, save me, save me, save me, save," I sing softly into her hair.  
It's weird that I'm the one comforting her in this situation. Suddenly, the peacekeeper bursts in.  
"Times up," he says roughly.  
I quickly bring my momma into a hug, clinging tightly to her black dress.  
"No momma, stay I'm so scared please," I whisper desperately, tears and fear escaping. She won't be there to protect me in the Capitol. I'll be all alone.  
"Be brave little girl," she whispers, probably overwhelmed with insanity.  
"Momma I'll come back, and I'll be waiting for you...I love you momma," I whisper as the peacekeeper rips her out of my grip, and escorts her out.  
I stand up and fix my dress and wipe my tears. There are going to be cameras everywhere. You cannot show them weakness, Annalise. Be brave little girl. Be brave. A peacekeeper comes in and escorts me over to the waiting car, taking me to the train station. I swallow hard. Save me, Save me, Save I think silently to myself.

* * *

Hey guys I hoped you liked Annalise's reaping! The next chapter will be up as soon as possible. keep on reviewing!:)

Song: Angel on Fire by Antony & the Johnson's I DO NOT OWN


End file.
